


calling taekookng

by ars_cyj



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_cyj/pseuds/ars_cyj





	calling taekookng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydolltae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydolltae/gifts).



hey? are you there? please answer me. i missed you


End file.
